Air entrained in fluid pumped by a hydraulic vane pump reduces pump capacity and may cause unwanted pump noise due to cavitation. Cavitation occurs when the entrained air collapses or implodes as it passes from a relatively low pressure region of a pump, such as a fluid inlet, to a relatively higher pressure region, such as a discharge or outlet region.